


A Raven Crossed the Moon

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Raventrust, Raventrust!, Vampires, alternative universe, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Khadgar, a promising student of Dalaran, needs temporary job for money to meet his living expenses. One day, he found a perfect job from quest board, and headed to Karazhan―the most mysterious manor of the count Medivh.
Halloween special fanfic! Trick or treat!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or Treats! This is Halloween special fanfic, sort of.. :D  
> The story is laid in an alternative universe. Please picture it as spooky and dark period like movie 'Sweeney Todd'.

 

Khadgar, a student of Dalaran, was checking on the list of employment opportunities. He undoubtedly one of the most promising students of the most prestigious school, who has never missed a scholarship for every semesters. However, he often needed a temporary job for money to meet his living expenses, for he was not born to a wealthy family.

Therefore, checking on quest board was one of his routine, looking for fine job which wouldn't take too much time of him to study yet pays reasonable money. It always was hard to get such job, for most of students in need want it.

He looked through posters and notes on the board with little hope as always, just hoping he could get a job from school library or assistant sort. It pays less but at least doesn't take his time that much. But today, luck was with him. He found a small note on the board.

 

_Job Description : Organizing library/ pet sitting._

_Date wanted : As long as a applicant is available._

_Hours needed : Three times a week, an hour or two._

_Remarks : Offer accommodations if needed._

 

Khadga's eyes widened when he read about the pay. That much? Gods must love me, the boy thought. If he takes a job, he would afford not only his daily expenses but also several volumes of books. The books he'd always only drooled over from out side of the bookstore. It was just a perfect for job waiting for him. Besides, it seemed no one even had read the note yet, as if it wanted to be seen only by Khadgar himself.

Like a little cat trying to steal a fish from a street vendor's cart, he quickly looked around the corridor. Some students passed by but no one gave attention to him nor the board. Thrilled, he snatched the note from the board, wearing broad grin on his face, thanked Gods for this fortune.

 

* * *

 

 

Few hours later, Khadgar stood gloomily, harboring some suspicion on his luck. After all, it might not Gods' favor he thought he had. Khadgar found himself stood in front of the most mysterious manor in the world―Karazhan. He pulled out folded note from his pocket and checked the address on it again, hoping he took a wrong street. His hope soon crashed. This was it.

Swallowing hard, he faced the manor squarely. Even under the bright sunlight, it was spreading eerie aura all the way around. Khadgar quivered as sudden chill ran down his spine.

 

'So, it was not like no one ever had read the notice. It was rather no one ever had wanted this job.'

 

He'd heard many stories and rumors about this lonely residence. Every one who has ears knows about this spooky manor. A crazy count, ghosts wandering around, a beast howling through nights, and so on. There also was rumor that everyone who entered the manor became insane, and even that was for anyone who was lucky enough to manage to come out. Some were missing without trace, they said. There were just countless and endless gossips.

Khadgar was so tempted to give up the job and turn back to Dalaran, but thought better. The money. The books. All he need to do was just bearing one or two hours, then the books will be his.

 

'So be it.'

 

Khadgar clenched his fist and strode to the front door, crossing extensive garden. His hand momentarily froze when he found the grotesque door knocker―a raven holding a metal ring in its beak. The raven, it was the crest of the count's family. Khadgar felt spooky when he got kind of feeling that the raven actually alive and staring at him.

 

'No. I won't be intimidated before I even start it!'

 

Staring back the raven, he lifted the ring and struck the door. The young man's self resolution crashed so soon when the door opened and a man's face showed up between narrow gap of the door.

 

"You are the New Young Man?"

 

Ghostly voice crawled out from the whip―slender old man. The old man was pale and lifeless as if he just walked out of his own tomb. It made the young man recall one of the rumors about this manor, the one of walking corpses around the garden.

 

"Khadgar, sir, from Dalaran."

 

Khadgar barely managed to answer with chocked up voice. The elderly man introduced himself Moroes, a steward of Karazhan. When Khadgar handed a letter of introduction from Dalaran, Moroes just shoved it into his vest and led the boy directly to the library. Every steps the old man took made Khadgar quiver with fear. He walked as if his body parts were not so very cooperate each other. It seemed not weird at all if his head or limbs fall apart right now. How old was he? The student wondered.

 

"The count's gone, out of manor, for business. You can start organizing the library, nonetheless."

 

The steward's words came in one ear and out the other. There was no time to regret for young Khadgar that he miss the most famous scholar in the world, the count Medivh. The boy admired the count for his academic achievement and always wanted to meet him in person. However, Khadgar, overwhelmed, forgot such longing and just laughed. Surprisingly innocent laughter bursted out.

It was a library but not an ordinary one. A large chamber two floors high. Sunlight streamed through narrow windows. Rather dim, though, as much as any other library or bookstore. A large antique tables and chairs welcomed Khadgar. It bore history of the illustrious family of its owner.

However, it was not its atmosphere, but its contents that amazed him. Rows and rows, shelf after shelf, tome over tome, There were books everywhere his eyes laid. Boxes and steaks of books towering him. Scrolls and mysterious artifacts scattered around every desks and chairs. It was like every knowledge of the world was contained in this single personal library.

Khadgar's voice cracked and trembled with rapture when he finally gather himself and managed to asked.

 

"Can... May I read some of those books if the count doesn't mind?"

"He would never mind."

 

Gods truly love me, Khadgar assured himself. Otherwise, they couldn't bestow him this dreams-come-true library. It would take a considerable time to organize it though, for it seemed the books and scrolls were not sit in by any order. But, the more time it would takes, the more time he could stay with those books. What a heavenly job it is!

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the excitement Khadgar had already, there was more left for him. Before he threw himself into the pool of books, Moroes led him downstairs. It was dark. The only light there was a lamp the old man brought. Khadgar had to struggle to adjust his eyes to darkness to keep going, not falter.

He stepped down from the last step of a spiral stairs and gasped, The basement had no windows, no source of light at all. Khadgar heard metallic sound. The sound of a heavy chain clanking each other and against the floor. Khadgar quivered at the crisp noise. He felt sorry for whatever pet the owner of his manor kept in here. It was not a good place for a pet, for any living creature.

So the young student asked in raised voice, as bright as he could make.

 

"So this is our little fellow?"

 

Before Khadgar took a step, skinny fingers snatched him by arm from behind. Before the boy could ask anything, low growling scratched his ears. His instinct caught his limbs, froze him where he stood. As his eyes adjusted, he found gleaming two orbs floating in the darkness. The eyes, eyes of savage beast. Khadgar snatched the lamp form the old man's hand, reached it out front.

A lion. With proud golden mane around his neck, a big lion was staring at him. Khadgar barely stood, gasped. Only thing he could do was just keep breathing.

Not paying even tiniest attention to the shocked boy, Moroes plainly explained.

 

"This is the pet you're going to take care of."

"What?!"

 

The boy shrieked. Apparently the lion did not like such noise. It roared, finally made Khadgar flopped down onto the floor. As if his cowardice satisfied it, the beast let out short growl which sounded just like smirk to Khadgar's ears.

 

"His name is Lothar. I hope you get along with him well."

 

Old steward's voice crept into Khadgar's ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Khadgar almost abandoned this job. If not the books in the library, he certainly would have. A small artifact Moroes handed to him also helped him to make such decision. It was a small medallion, shaped of a raven. He saw the lion afraid of it and tried to stay away from it when Moroes hold it out toward the beast. So it seemed every 'pet sitting' tasks required this artifact to secure his safety. The tasks included feeding, keeping the beast and the basement clean.

With such magical artifact, and without any risk to die tragically out of the beast sharp teeth, then why not? Khadgar clutched the medallion in his fist hard. He'll keep this job.

 

"Who keeps a lion in his house, anyway?"

 

He couldn't resist to chafe at the odd taste of the owner. He was a animal―friendly person, always loved and loved by animals, but a lion was too much. A lion was to be kept in a cage, not in the basement. In his entire life, a lion was just an animal that he could find in an illustrated guide book to animals, or only could see in a zoo once in a while, in distance, over iron fence. he'd never thought about having it, feeding it or brushing its mane.

He managed to think out the intimate relationship of the owner to the mayor of Stormwind City. Born to the illustrious family and the most well―known scholar himself, the count Medivh was a dear friend of mayor Llane Wrynn, who also was inherited the most eminent family's name, power and fortune. Their long and firm friendship was well―known by every citizen, Khadgar assumed that the count would have had no difficulties in having a lion in his own house like a dog.

Khadgar stared the medallion on his palm again. In a rectangular flat metal, a raven opened its beak as if it was about to hunt something. Adorned with small gems, it shined under the dim candle light. Even at a glance, it was such a priceless object with no doubt. Someone could made good fortune even sell it at giveaway price.

Only those who doesn't have worries keep a lion right under their bedroom. Why not? They probably all were bored with their fancy worry-free daily life. They would surely want any kind of trouble to break their boredom. The privileged class often have weird taste, Khadgar dourly thought.

He glanced at a picture hanging on the wall. A portrait of a mid-aged handsome man standing by a desk full of books and scrolls. Anyway, Khadgar thought, one of those lucky riches offered him the library. As long as he had free pass to it, the boy thought he could live with that. He positioned in the middle of the library, started devouring the books. No. organizing books, officially it was.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Two week later, Khadgar was delighted more than ever. In a bookstore of Stormwind City, he proudly paid the price for the books he always wanted to have.

"Finally! I knew you would make it."

Garona, the owner of the store clapped. She was a famous book seller in the city, for her collections of rare books of all fields. Some of those were not even in the list of proud collection of the library of Dalaran.  
She'd been Khadgar's friend for a long time since the boy used to almost lived in her store every weekend. She'd never kicked out this poor boy. She grew fond of this friendly student. Secretly, she often refused to sell the book to other customers if she found the boy's eyes gleaming, wanting it. So that he could read it in the store whenever he wanted.  
When he walked in and finally bought the books he'd been drooling about, she was truly happy for him.

"I found an awesome job. It's been two weeks. I got first pay and went here right away."  
"Oh? Good for you! So, what's the awesome job you've got?"  
"It's just a simple job, organizing library and pet sitting. At Karazhan."

Garona's hands briefly froze at the word―Karazhan. She, like many other people, knew about the notorious manor. She worried about the boy. Before Khadgar noticed it, she continued binding the books together with a string. As casually as she could manage, she asked.

"So, how's the job going? I heard things about the manor and its owner."  
"Good, surprisingly good. I haven't met the count yet though, but everything's going well."  
"Hah, little relieved."

She was not. Handing the books to the boy, she added.

"Take care of yourself. I heard that the count likes boys."  
"Do you believe all the rumors? I don't."

Khadgar laughed out, taking the proud prize of his hard work. The innocent laughter made her get nervous even more. Watching the boy walked out, Garona bit her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

There was one rumor, though, Khadgar became believed, got to know it was true. Howling of beast through nights. It was Lothar. The lion rarely howled, but the certain nights like today, he did, through all nights.  
Khadgar was in the library, with Moroes' permission, when he heard that. He felt sorrow in the beast's howl. He took the stairs, down to the basement, hoping he could do something to soothe Lothar.  
In the dark room, the lion craned his head back and let out long and sad wail to the cold, closed wall. He was unstable, jitter, the heavy chain clanked as the beast anxiously moving back and forth.

"Hey, Lothar. It's okay, calm down."

Khadgar reach out his open hand to pat the lion as he would do to a dog, but had to retreat as the lion growled. Its sharp teeth clashed each other. The boy couldn't dare try once more. He just stood there for rest of the night, as he decided at least he wouldn't let Lothar be alone.  
Watching the beast, he realized. So the beast had emotions. After he got such notion, he tried to get close to the lion, tried to be a friend to him. The boy was always vulnerable to such feelings, loneliness and sadness.  
He tried not to use the medallion as possible, for he didn't want to threat or hurt the beast. It took some times, but his reckless effort paid off as the lion gradually understood the human's attempt.  
Khadgar could manage to approach closer and closer to Lothar. Watching the lion closely, Khadgar found Lothar was bigger than he thought. He was a handsome beast. The lion still had pride and fierceness of carnivore, with ever gleaming sharp eyes of blue hue.  
He sometimes stared at the boy as if he was a human, as if he wanted to say something. Sometimes Khadgar felt the lion was actually saying something by his body languages and signs. He tried but couldn't understand anything.  
He felt sorry for the beast more than before. He was a such a intelligent and beautiful animal. He deserved better than this, locked in the dark basement, being chained with heavy metal chain.  
Khadgar'd actually started grow on the lion day by day, more and more. Other than basic tasks to pet sitting, he tried to make Lothar feel better. He looked up books about wild animals, studied lions from the zoo.  
One day, he prepared something for the poor lion.

"Hey, mate, guess what I brought for you."

The lion yawned at him with indifference. But when Khadgar showed what he'd been hiding behind his back, Lothar's eyes sparkled with joy. It was a little rabbit the boy bought from market place. As Khadgar released it in the basement, it started darting. The beast chased after his little prey, the rabbit ran even faster. Lothar seemed enjoyed the hunting very much. Khadgar laughed a lot watching Lothar running, in spite of only within reach the chain allowed him.  
Short hunting ended with brutal blood shed. Apparently, the rabbit was not only a fresh entertainment for the beast, but also a special treat. Khadgar swore that he would never do the same, feeling guilty and sorry for the sacrificed animal.  
So instead of innocent poor rabbit, he brought a leather ball to the Lothar the other day, threw it to the lion. Lothar flinched his face, making a perfect mockery which made Khadgar blushed with shame and anger.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark when Khadgar heard it. He got used to the library quickly, felt quite comfortable staying in there. He was lost himself in the book, totally unaware of time passed, under the dim light of candles Moroes brought for him. It was faint sound, if not the candle light flickered hard, he wouldn't even notice the noise. Sudden disturbance made the student tore his gaze from the book. Only then it cam clearly. Light and heavy at the same time. A flap of wings, of a big bird.  
He tried to find the source of the sound. There, through the narrow window of the library, he found a raven crossed the moon.

"That's odd."

He murmured. He had not heard any raven inhabits around this area. He approached to the window, looked out through it. There was no sign of the bird already. Little disappointed, Khadgar reached out his hand to close the window when one bird flew in and landed lightly on the windowsills, making the boy let out sharp shriek.

'One embarrassment by one animal in one day was already enough.'

Khadgar flushed a bit, and took a close look on the intruder.  
A raven, with luminous sheen of dark feathers. It was not bigger than any ordinary ravens, but Khadgar knew that this one is special. The bird was a handsome one, beautiful even. It looked the bird is familiar with human being. It not only scared of the boy, but stared at him directly as if it's studying a strange trespasser, tilted its head to this side or that side occasionally. Maybe this bird is a regular visitor to the manor, being fed from someone here, Khadgar assumed.

"Well, hello, there."

The boy cautiously gave a finger to the bird, and as he expected, it didn't fly away. He gently patted the bird's feathered chest. It startled a little, but let him continue to do. For its clever eyes gazing at him, Khadgar smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you. Where are you coming from anyway?"

Khadgar was always a friendly person innately, not just to humans but to animals as well, he loved any kind of animals. But raven was special among them. The bird remind him of very unique dream he had when he was a little child. A vivid one, of a mysterious but beautiful man.

 

* * *

 

 

In the dream, Khadgar was only around ten. He was secretly weeping under his blankets. Like most of other students, he came from a small village far far from Dalaran. There wasn't much chance for a little child like Khadgar to leave the school, and visit his hometown. Nor for his parents who couldn't afford expenses for travelling that far. Other students' parents often visited, but his family had never. It'd been few years since he met his parents, his brothers and sisters. Maybe he would never be able to meet them again.  
Nothing could compensate emptiness of family. So under his blankets, he was squirming from homesick when it―the man came. He thought, at first, he thought he heard other roommate's sleep talk. It wasn't. It was a soft moan the child hadn't heard of. He lifted his blankets and saw it.  
His roommate was in a strange man's arms, clung to him as if the man is his own father. But Khadgar knew it can't be. No one can enter the dormitory after sunset save students. Then who was he? Curiosity made the child be bold enough to lean forward, out of his blankets.  
The man turned around as he sensed the boy, dropping the roommate's limped body onto the bed. The other kid almost looked pale as a corpse, wearing faint smile on his lips. It made Khadgar tremble with fear for its oddity.  
When the man approached close, all peculiar feeling evaporated at once. He couldn't recall the man's appearance precisely. He only vaguely remember that the man was pale as the moon, looked cold and fragile. However, deep sorrow contained in his eyes were clearly engraved in his head and mind. So it was not only him who suffered from loneliness. It made Khadgar want to cry.

"Are you lonely, too?"

With swelling tears in his own eyes, young innocent child asked the man, made him startled. The boy took the man's finger. It was cold. So he really was cold, Khadgar thought, feeling sympathy for the stranger.

"I'm Khadgar. I can be your friend."

For the boys sweet words, the man slowly leaned, gave Khadgar a sort of hug. On the wall of dark room, even darker shadow draped, just looked like bird's wings as the stranger's cloak lifted. His body didn't touched Khadgar, but the child could feel some unsettling emotions emitting from the strange man. Before Khadgar embrace him, the man suddenly misted, transformed into a raven, and flew away from the boy's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The raven took to the air, woke Khadgar from flashback. He instinctively covered his face with arms to protect his eyes and face. When he lowered arms, raven was nowhere. Exhaling deep breath, he tried to locate the bird. It could either fly away, or come into the library. He couldn't any shadow of the bird from out side. If the bird chose the latter, it could be trouble. If the bird in any chance break any rare artifacts or tear any ancient scrolls here, it could be doom to him. Cursed a bit in silence, he closed the window and turned to survey the area.

"Hey, fellow. Coo-, where are you?"

He walked along bookshelves, checking every corner and very shadow. Where's the damn bird gone? Khadgar bit his lips. Wherever you are now, just don't break anything or poop on anything. I can never compensate it, not in my lifetime.

"Coo-. Oh, it must not be your language."

Khadgar thought belatedly.  
  
"Caw-, caw-. Come on out. I'm a good guy."

Instead of the bird, Khadgar found a man when he made turn at the corner of one tall bookshelf. Slender figure stood by one of the table Khadgar used. Books which he was reading were scattered opened. The man was running his fingers along the surface of the pages, brushing it as if he caresses them. He was studying what the books the boy was reading were.  
Neatly tied wavy dark hair with silk ribbon, sharp but good looking nose, chin with well trimmed beard, and well tailored suits were just the same as the portrait on the wall. Even before the man turned his head to him, Khadgar knew that this is the famous count.  
Khadgar gasped the air. The count was not taller than he was. But his presence towered him. He found the noble slender than he thought. His handsome face pale, his lips were like the only hint of blood rushing beneath its tin skin. His green eyes seemed emitting almost arcane green hue, brighter than dim candle light. The emerald orb pierce the boy's eyes, captured him, pinned him on the spot. All of sudden, Khadgar recalled the man in the dream vividly. The count's expression resembled him so much.

Caught by the count's haunting eyes, Khadgar felt every ability to reason washed away entirely. He was beautiful. That was the only thing left in the boy's head. He looked so cold, sad, and alone. He couldn't dare take his eyes off the man. He knew that would be unpardonable. Khadgar wished to embrace the count, to warm him with his own temperature, to neutralize his sorrow with his hearty mind. He was willing to give everything the man wants from him. He was ready, eager to do so.  
He couldn't tell if it was him or the noble who stepped forward, or if the count ever even moved. The distance between the two closed. Khadgar quivered and took short breath. He was about to kneel before this man, and plead him to take whatever he wants from Khadgar himself.

"You're doing your job well, so I heard."

The voice was both deep and sincere. Khadgar found it pleasing to ears. The words broke the magic that captured Khadgar, restored his sense of rationality and intelligence. Still hangover with sweet dizziness, he replied.

"I'm trying to do so, sir."  
"Medivh."  
"Sir?"  
"Call me Medivh for now."

Khadgar shocked. Calling the noble by his first name, it was something unthinkable.

"How can I..."  
"I insist. Please."

Khadgar expected a crazy lunatic as he'd heard from rumors, not a kind gentleman. The count didn't even show any sign of disdain, which one could easily expect from the highborn when they talk to normal people like Khadgar. Stupid rumors. He blushed his cheek again.

"My name is-,"  
"I know your name. Young Khadgar. Young Trust."

Medivh pulled his lips slightly, grinned. The most beautiful one Khadgar'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Khadgar had fever not long after he turned back from Karazhan. His tutors noticed he's unwell, and insisted him to rest. Only after they gave their words that there would be extra lecture for him, then they could send the boy back to his room.

Lying in his bed alone, in fever, Khadgar rested his body but couldn't rest his head. All the memories and dreams stirred, the giddy whirl troubled his mind. There were a horrid manor opening it dark mouth, skeleton steward dancing around, a golden lion roaring to the sky, a mystic raven melting into darkness, and most impressively count with glowing green eyes. Yes, the count. Like a moon in night sky, he only was bright light in the chaos Khadgar had.

 

"Medivh."

 

Waking up by his own murmuring, Khadgar was appalled at surging thirst for the count. He had to go to Karazhan, back to Medivh. He had to meet him again. There was no time to waste lying on the bed. He sprang to his feet. He felt his head heavy, limbs numb. Staggering, he rushed to the manor.

 

He could find the count at the library. Just as Khadgar remembered, he stood by the table, looked through the books Khadgar left there. Medivh seemed not surprised at sudden intrusion as if he already knew that the boy would come, He slowly turned and faced the boy, with sorrow in his eyes, wearing faint smile on his lips.

Khadgar relieved to see Medivh, and dragged himself to the count. Medivh's arms lifted, laid dark wings of shadow on the wall. His eyes pinned the count's eyes, the boy closed the distance between the two. As hold the count with his both hands, Khadgar thought Medivh's fingers on his lips were too cold. The count's face drew closer until the boy almost felt the other man's breath brushing his lips. Khadgar wanted to leaned down to meet those lips, but a cold hand on his lips forbade him from it.

Instead, Khadgar pulled Medivh in arms, held him tightly. The tip of the count's nose touched the boy's neck. It was icy cold on Khadgar's heated skin and it felt more than good. He flinched but didn't release his hug. The nose tickled his skin as Medivh inhaled scent that lingering the boy's neck. The count brushed his nose up along the neck to the boy's ear, and whispered.

 

"Khadgar..."

 

The boy shuddered with tender thrill. Khadgar thought Lothar's roar in distance, but couldn't be sure for his mind was entirely captured by the count. Khadgar enjoyed the soft yet cold touch of Medivh's lips on his neck. He felt sudden pang of pain when he was bitten, but delicious joy took the pain over. He felt like he's floating on the water, like he's in a cradle he probably used when he was just an infant. Sinking into primeval and profound pleasure, he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Khadgar'd been sick for awhile. It was only after a week when Khadgar recovered his health and managed to visit Karazhan again. Luckily no one took the job during his absent. Or more precisely, no one wanted to take the job.

Lothar'd been following like Khadgar's own tail since he came down to the basement today. It'd been long since they met, even longer for the lion who had no friend but Khadgar. When Lothar finally met Khadgar again, his long tail danced with delight. He purred like a cat, showing his obvious happiness to see the boy again. Touched by the animal's greeting, Khadgar gave him a strong big hug in return. However, it was apparently not enough to the lion.

 

"Go away, Lothar. I'm working."

 

Khadgar laughed as Lothar sniffed his neck, and pushed the lion away. But the heavy beast were shoved aside only a step and clung back to the boy. Lothar didn't stop sniffing every part of him, pushing him with its head, and pulling his clothes with his teeth.

Khadgar finally gave up. He dropped the broom away, and faced Lothar.

 

"Okay. You won. What do you want me to do?"

 

A ball rolled forward to him. It was the ball Khadgar bought for the lion the other day. He bursted out laughter. It was such a pure sound which made Lothar pleased. So, for a while, the human kicked the ball to the beast, and the beast tapped the ball to the human. Rally lasted long until Khadgar got exhausted from the exercise. Hugging the ball, the boy sank, leaned against the lion's stout flank.

As the boy settled himself, the lion buried his big nose to the boy's neck again, sniffing. Khadgar flinched and laughed again as the lion's snot wet his skin. He tried to push the beast, but failed.

He went silent. The touch reminded him of the count. Khadgar brought his hand to his neck. It's where Medivh's lips were laid, where he bit. He couldn't understand exactly what happened that night, or whether it was his dream or not. But the pleasure remained in his mind. He recalled Garona's warning for bad appetite of the noble. But it was something different, Khadgar could tell. How different he couldn't tell though, He knew he liked the man a great deal in spite of all his oddity.

 

"Medivh..."

 

Enraptured murmuring disturbed Lothar. the beast sprang up, growled fiercely, showed his sharp teeth. Surprised by such sudden shift of Lothar's mood, Khadgar also pulled himself up, dropped the ball.

 

"What, What's wrong?"

 

As an answer, Lothar roared, his blue eyes flashing fury. The lion slammed his paw hard, trampled the ball, and squashed it flat. Khadgar felt fear and threatened from the sudden and violent act of beast. Realizing he didn't even brought the medallion to protect hiself from such terror, he stepped back, ran away.

 

* * *

 

 

"What made you sad?"

 

Khadgar startled at the voice and looked back, even though he didn't have to look back to know whose voice it was. Medivh stood there, his back against the door, waiting for the boy's sign. As Khadgar often stayed late in the library of Karazhan, oddly, its owner visited the chamber with such manner. As if the boy was the true owner, and he's just a visitor.

 

"Medivh! Come on in."

 

Khadgar smiled, gesturing Medivh to join him. The count took steps, his movement was cautious. After the night of 'kiss', Medivh showed such hesitance. Subtle maybe, but the young man could sense it. He thought he knew what kind of emotions it was. It was of someone lonely, someone timid to give his hand to make friend even though he wants it so much, and someone scared being hurt by others. It surprised Khadgar that the noble man like Medivh had such feelings. The boy felt affection with sympathy for the count, and got to like the older man more than he expected.

As the man approached, Khadgar took his cold hand gently, and led him to the table. The boy watched the count looking through the books as always. The library's owner seemed to like checking what kind of books the boy chose. Delicate movement of his fingers on pages made Khadgar blushed for no reason. Fearing if the count notices such foolish expression of him, the boy hurried muttered.

 

"It was Lothar."

"Oh?"

The fingers stopped moving at the lion's name.

 

"What did the cursed beast do to you?"

 

The count's voice slightly rose, tainted with irritation. Khadgar took short breath, realizing yet again that this man dislike the lion enough to chain it in the lightless basement.

 

"No, no, it wasn't Lothar's fault. I made him angry. I was just surprised little bit."

"I shall punish him for it."

"No, please."

 

Medivh's eyebrows rose. Khadgar gently put his hand on another man's hand, covering it with warmth. Hoping his temperature could somehow melt the count's cold hatred on the lion, the boy continued.

 

"I think he's had suffered enough already. I feel sorry for Lothar. The basement is harsh place for any animal to live in."

"He deserves it."

 

The count blurted.

 

"What did he possibly do to deserve such punishment?"

 

Medivh sighed deeply. His eyes hinted faint affection only to faded away.

 

"I once loved him dearly. But..."

The older man's eyes froze with cold fury. He slowly undid buttons of his shirts. Khadgar's face turned red. When the count opened his front, the boy clearly could see sharp scar on his pale skin. It looked like it's not fully healed.

Medivh gave answer gloomily with furrowing eyebrows.

 

"He tried to kill me and almost succeeded."

 

Khadgar shut his mouth, pinned his eyes on the scar. It was trace of clean stroke of something sharp, Lothar's teeth or claws perhaps. It must have been deep and fatal wound. How could Lothar do this to him? What in the name of Light happened between those two? There was undeniable affection in Medivh's eyes when he mentioned Lothar, but his fury also was authentic as much as the affection.

Poor Medivh, the boy pitied him, recalling Lothar's abrupt shift of mood. He assumed that the lion's treachery was the reason of the noble's hesitation and sorrow he often showed.

Before he knew, Khadgar's fingers were tracing the scar. As the count gently tore the fingers from it, the boy only replace them with his own lips. It made the noble startled before his hands carefully ran through the younger man's soft hair. Without second thought, Khadgar kissed on Medivh's lips. This time, he wasn't blocked by cold hands.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Khadgar opened his eyes. He was in Medivh's bed. The room was sill dark. Sunlight was blocked with thick curtains at the window. With his ingrained diligent habit he gained from Dalaran, Khadgar knew that it was morning already. He found himself in the bed alone. The young man sighed with sense of loss.

Although the kind count offered a decent room for Khadgar just in case he stays late―which was very often, he stayed in Medivh's room more often than in his room. Since the night he saw the scar on Medivh's chest, the night he kissed him for the first time, Khadgar often had chance to enter the count's room. He shared the bed with the count, but only to rest and sleep until morning comes. Medivh only rarely allowed the boy to touch him, even more rarely to kiss him. It sometimes was almost torment to the vigorous youth. Khadgar certainly wanted more than just holding Medivh in his arms, or kissing on lips lightly.

Once, one night, he mustered up his all courage and pushed little more. He succeeded to make his kiss deeper. His hands managed to sneak under the count's shirts. Khadgar found the man's breath shortened soon and hands laid on his shoulder. It seemed obviously Medivh liked it as well. Just after a heartbeat, the boy was pushed away and the count walked out of the room. Khadgar frightened that he might lose Medivh's favor, but for the boy's relief, he did not lose his privilege.

Fearing the worse, Khadgar decided to be more patient. Waking up alone was one of those thing Khadgar need to be patient with. The count always leaved the room at dawn. Khadgar wished to see Medivh lying with him when he opened his eyes in the morning. For now, Khadgar had to be satisfied with that at least he wasn't alone when he fell asleep.

Khadgar walked to the window, and draw the curtains open. He saw a fancy carriage slid out the garden. A lion, the crest of Wrynn family on the doors shone under the sunlight. What business the mayor has to Medivh from this early in the morning? Khadgar wondered.

The door opened, and Moroes brought simple breakfast on a tray. Gratefully taking it, Khadgar asked. Returned answer was something unexpected.

 

"He's just left the manor."

"Not he's just arrived the manor?"

"He's just left the manor."

 

Moroes turned and walked out, leaving the boy harboring in his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Khadgar admired Medivh as the most outstanding scholar in the world. What all he'd achieved was something every scholars only can dream of. Some said that the count is arrogant and temperamental, but Khadgar knew that it was only because they don't know Medivh well.

Medivh was always kind when he teaches Khadgar. It seemed he knows everything. It was Medivh who taught that the boy's name―Khadgar means 'trust' in long forgotten language. He taught Khadgar how observe the stars. He spared no effort in helping Khadgar developing his thesis theme. All every other teaches and effort astonished the boy.

At the same time, Khadgar loved Medivh as one man. He couldn't explain why, but love is not love when it can be perfectly explained. If he had to pick one thing, Khadgar would say it was Medivh's eyes. When he met those green orbs, Khadgar captured by it. They gave the boy irresistible rapture and heart breaking sorrow at the same time, both he could possibly feel from nothing.

Khadgar turned his head a little and found the Lothar was paying not even a slightest attention to what he'd been saying. He elbowed the lion's flank, made the beast flinched.

 

"You're not listening, are you?"

Lothar snorted.

 

"Where did you learn that? You almost look like a real human sometimes."

 

Khadgar shook his head. He turned back to earlier position―leaned back against the Lothar's flank watching the lion chewing a big bond Khadgar bought from market place for the beast. The boy shrugged his shoulders, and continued.

 

"Okay. As long as you're not acting like the last time. But I kind of want you to listen to me with more interest."

 

The lion snorted again. Khadgar sighed.

 

"Look. I want you and Medivh make up with each other and get along. I want you to understand Medivh more. Medivh's hurt, deeply in mind. I know he loved you. I think he might still likes you in secret."

 

The lion growled.

 

"He's lonely, weak, fragile. That's all. You need to understand."

 

Lothar just kept chewing, but Khadgar knew that something glowed in the beast's eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up alone in this manor was something Khadgar accustomed, but not the sound he heard was. The room was still dark, but it wasn't because sunlight was blocked with the curtains. It was still middle of night. Khadgar rose from the bed. He cautiously stepped out of the room, searching for source of the sound. It wasn't hard. It was just two doors away from Medivh's room.

The door wasn't locked, not even closed properly. Through the gap, Khadgar saw a man on the bed. His stocky muscles tensed and wet with sweat, he was grunting. He was suppressing someone under him, holding the person's head in one hand, drawing the head close to his shoulder. Khadgar couldn't see the person's face. The wavy hair danced as the man's lower part of body rhythmically slammed the person below.

Khadgar blushed at the scene. He tried to give them some privacy. When he took a step back, the person below drew head down, expose his face to the boy. Khadgar froze. It was Medivh.

Medivh's face now did not seem so much bloodless as usual. He was panting like the man above. His forehead was covered with sweat. His eyes were half closed. His lips languidly parted, letting out faint moans. Khadgar found his lips were red, not because of heat, but because of blood.

Before he knew, Khadgar dashed, roughly pulled the man's shoulder, and promptly smacked the man's jaw with fist. With short grunt, the man knocked down to the floor. Enraged, Khadgar pulled the man up, drew his fist behind his shoulder to smack the man again. But the man recovered himself fast from the first shock, and swiftly blew his fist on the boy's jaw. Air escaped from Khadgar, he tumbled down to the floor harshly. The man was fierce. It was only after the boy took few more blow when he heard Medivh's angry roar.

 

"Stop!"

 

The man's assault magically stopped. Medivh hurried sat by the boy, helped him to raise himself in sitting position. Only then Khadgar recognize the man. It was mayor, Llane. His face was went red with fury. He grinded his teeth and growled at the boy.

 

"You filthy paltry rat! I'll have you whipped in the street like,"

"Enough."

 

Short and low thundering cut his words.

 

"One more word, and you can never see me again."

 

Medivh's words broke Llane's rage.

 

"No, please, Medivh. I beg you like this."

 

Khadgar gasped as Llane quickly knelt before Medivh, and desperately clung to the count's leg, actually begging. The mayor looked up Meidvh with swelling tears and obvious fear in his eyes. However, the slender figure just curtly snapped as if he didn't care of his friend's despair.

 

"Leave, now."

 

Llane clenched his teeth, but didn't say a word more and turned. He glowered at the boy fiercely, and snatched his clothes and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I, I saw blood on your lips and I thought he hurt you."

"I know you meant well."

 

Medivh replied as he wrapped himself with dressing gown. His pale skin shyly hid beneath the gown. Khadgar tried to give more excuses and apology, but Meidvh shook his head slightly making the boy silenced.

 

"It wasn't my blood. His."

"He... got hurt?"

"I bit him to bleed. It... gives me pleasure."

 

Khadgar flushed as he recalled when Medivh bit his neck in the library. Khadgar also recalled extreme ecstasy he felt from it. Almost immediately intense jealousy surged from the notion that Llane probably had the same joy. Jealousy blinded the boy. He knew it was not his place to ask such questions, but he couldn't help but just asked.

 

"This is not the first time, isn't it? I saw his carriage the other day."

"He visits me regularly. He'd been looking after me for last almost six years."

"Is what he was doing to you part of looking after you?"

 

Khadgar panicked at words he just spat. It just came, out of jealousy. Burning his face, he hurried apologized.

 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, or,"

"I know."

 

Medivh weakly grinned and stood still for awhile, armed around himself. When the count finally opened his mouth, his voice was weak and cracked.

 

"You disappointed with me?"

 

Khadgar shook his head hastily.

 

"No! No. I'm just..."

 

Hurt. Khadgar finished the sentence only in his mind. He was hurt from the count's act. It broke his heart. He hated it when he saw Medivh with someone else. He so badly wanted Medivh only for himself. All those emotions the boy hadn't realized just until now, and the fact astonished him. Instead of telling the count that, he just said,

 

"I just want to know. About you."

 

Medivh seemed little relieved from the boy's answer. He let out deep breath and dropped his eyes. In low voice, he gave Khadgar explanation, as if he's saying it to himself.

 

"For the sacrifice he'd made for me, it is the least I can offer to him in return."

"Sacrifice...?"

"I made him to do so, when he found out my... disease, I..."

 

Khadgar gasped in surprise, grabbing Medivh's hands.

 

"You're ill?"

"That's the closest expression, I guess."

"I didn't know that..."

"No one knows. No one supposed to know."

 

Medivh gently yet firmly retreated his hands from Khadgar's grip. He took a step back, made enough distance from the boy, turning his eyes away. All act made Khadgar's heart sank.

 

"You're bleeding from your lips. I'll have Moroes take care of it now."

 

Khadgar brought his fingers on his lips. Blood smudged on fingers but only a little. He rubbed his fingers roughly against his shirts and replied.

 

"No, It's okay. It's nothing."

 

Khadgar took a step forward, and Medivh took a step back in response. The count's eyes were fixed on the boy's lips.

 

"You're still bleeding."

"I don't care. But..."

 

One more step forward, and on more step back. Khadgar then took two, three steps more until the wall blocked Medivh from behind. Locked the count between the wall and him, Khadgar rolled his eyes, trying to find right words. He was realizing how foolish it would sound if he tell Medivh what he was thinking about now. No matter how ridiculous it sounds, Khadgar had to tell.

 

"I do care about you. I want to be with you, be part of your life. I can... I will be your friend, family, and... love. If you allow, as long as possible."

 

At the boy's words, Medivh's eyes started gleaming.

 

"As long as possible?"

"Of course."

"You're not leaving me, then?"

 

Khadgar carefully hold Medivh's hands, pressed his lips on them.

 

"I know what you're worried about. Please, don't. I'll not leave you."

 

Medivh bit his lips. His voice cracked.

 

"I just tired to protect you."

Khadgar laughed.

 

"I don't need be protected, especially from you. I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. There would be no way out, no turning back."

 

As Medivh's lips closed, Khadgar whispered.

 

"I don't need it."

 

Medivh's lips brushed blood on Khadgar's lips, moved on his soft cheek, and reached reddened earlobe. From those lips, sweet voice slid into Khadgar's ears.

 

"You said it."


	5. Chapter 5

  
Khadgar brought Medivh to his room. He didn't want to use the bed Medivh laid with other person. When he laid Medivh on the bed, the count didn't hesitate any more as if he made up his mind. He was enthusiastic, aggressive even. It made Khadgar thrilled.  
Medivh greedily licked blood remained on Khadgar's lips, as if it was the most precious drink in the world. He licked and sucked it until the boy's lips lightly swelled up. He smelled the boy's skin as if he smelled flavorful fruits. All the ways Medivh operated his body was delicate yet somehow remind the boy of carnivore enticing its prey.  
Khadgar licked the wound on Medivh's chest. The scar was the trace of his loneliness and caressing the scar was sort of ritual, a swear that he would never leave Medivh alone again. Medivh liked the soft touch on his thin skin of the wound for its eccentric relation with death. Every kiss, every touch made Medivh pleased, Khadgar could see. However, it was his blood that made the count most thrilled.  
Khadgar found out that the count has habit of biting when he feels ecstasy. Even more if his bite drew blood. It wasn't anything sadistic, for Medivh didn't want the boy suffer from it. Actually, it didn't gave Khadar pain only. Khadgar was bitten several times already. His neck, his arm, and his shoulder. Khadgar began to like the feeling of being bitten for it was proofs that he made the count pleased that much. When Khadgar's fingers slid into Medivh's mouth, after wandered around on the count's cold skin, Medivh bit them. It was light at first, however, it got hard when the boy entered into him. It finally made the fingers bleed when Khadgar thrust himself hard into the count.  
Khadgar frowned at pain, grunted. Lost himself in sheer ecstasy, Medivh seemed not noticed the boy's pain. He licked and sucked Khadgar's fingers, devouring blood from them. His lips and tongue colored with vivid bloody red. His green eyes literally gleamed magically. It was so unreal, so was the rapture it gave to Khadgar. He hadn't known that he had such sexual taste, but it came so natural, for it was Medivh. With his head whitened and his heart beat paced up, he sped up his thrust, racing to climax.

 

* * *

 

Khadgar opened his eyes. It was Lothar, roaring furiously. Khadgar lifted himself, found Medivh's already gone. Even after they made such love, it didn't changed. He wanted Medivh stayed through the night, and absence of the count made him little frustrated.  
Exhaling deep sigh, he felt exhausted, extremely drained. He made love with Medivh more than once, and bitten to bleed more than that. Trace of pleasure still lingered his body and mind. He felt like he's in dream. But he needed to calm the lion down.  
Khadgar took the stairs down to the basement. When he reached the floor, he found that the lion was not alone. Lamp was lit, Medivh stood there, out of the lion's reach. Or―out of the man's reach. Khadgar felt sudden dizziness and leaned against the cold wall, hid in shadow.  
There was a man, instead of the lion. The stranger was chained with heavy metal chain around his neck just like the lion. He was a tall, stout and good looking man like a warrior from legends. His blue eyes were emitting rage, his chest heaving as he fumed, so much alike the beast when it got furious, Khadgar thought blankly.  
Medivh opened his mouth. His voice was low, sounded tired.

"I tried. To protect the boy. To keep the boy as he is. I really tried."  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
The man snarled.

"He wanted it."  
"Leave the boy alone. He's a good kid."

The man growled. In contrast, the count stayed calm, only hint of his inward agitation was his trembling voice.

"Yes, he is. He would never leave me, or betray me like you."  
"You'll turn him into an animal and lock him in the basement as you did to me? Or make him into your minion as you did to Llane?"  
"It's different. I didn't do anything to him. He's willing to be with me. The boy came to me to keep his word. He hasn't forgotten what he said years ago. I can feel it."  
"Cut the crap! I'll not let you harm him."

At those words, Medivh snapped sharply.

"I won't harm him. I'll just... help him to be with me. Forever."  
"Whatever you planned to do, stop it."  
"No!"

Medivh cried hysterically. His body now evidently shaking. As if he assuring himself, the count added.

"The boy's mine."

The man charged toward Medivh with fearsome cry. Khadgar let out short shriek and ran to save the count. Sharp clanking of strained chain filled the basement. The man fell down before his hand reached Medivh, clutching around his neck as the chain restrained his neck. He coughed hard and roared in rage.  
Khadgar relieved that the count was safe. In shock and severe dizziness with nausea, he clung to Medivh. Medivh drew Khadgar with both arms and hold him tightly, like a child would do not to lost his toy to others.  
As the basement, along with Medivh's worried look faded into dark, in distance, Khadgar heard the man shouting.

"Khadgar!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up, young sir!"

Khadgar opened his eyes. He felt uncomfortable as his wet shirts clung to him. He looked around. He was in the bed. Of course, the count's gone. So, it was just a dream, Khadgar exhaled deep breath with relief. It was weird dream.

'I maybe was too impressed by Lothar's maneuver. He so acted like he's a real human.'

Khadgar secretly blamed the lion. In human form in his dream, Lothar looked firece, but strong and reliable man. Someone worthy to be friend. The dream itself was weird, but Lothar as a human wasn't. It was even natural. Would Lothar amused if I tell him about my dream? Would he want to become a human? What would it feel like if I become a friend with Lothar? I mean, we're already kind of friends, but what if we become as humans? Maybe it would be nice, As long as Lothar don't try to hurt Medivh like he did in my dream. Thought after thought, Khadgar idly sank in seemingly endless imagination.  
Moroes said to the boy still sitting on the bed blankly.

"You demanded me to wake you up in time, young sir. That you have important class today?"

The steward's words digested belatedly in Khadgar's head. Struck by those words, He jumped up.

"Right! Thank you!"

Now is not the time to idly brood over meaningless dream. This class was important to move on to next course. He'd been preparing for it with Medivh for last weeks. He couldn't fail it.  
Khadgar raced to the school, managed to get in the classroom just in time.

 

* * *

 

"You okay?"  
"Huh?"

Khadgar lifted his head at worrying voice of Garona. He met the book store owner's eyes, full of concerns about him. Khadgar realized that he was just standing vacantly.

"Sorry, how much was it?"  
"Three."

Khadgar rummaged his pocket, pulled out three silver coins, and handed them to Garona. He added like he owed some explanation.

"I'm just little tired."

From the last night. Khadgar blushed recalling passionate love he made with Medivh.

"It looks like more than just 'little tired'."

Garona gave suspicious look, studying the boy. Since Khadgar had the job, he visits the store less than before. It'd been awhile since Garona met him, but she notice the boy grew slightly gaunt. She didn't missed bruises on the boy's neck and fingers. She had a sense of foreboding, something very bad. She knew lots of rumors about the manor and its owner, and she believed it.

"No, I'm fine really. Thank you."

Khadgar didn't see any reason to explain why he's to tired to Garona. He wanted to keep what happened between him and Medivh a secret. He wanted to make more secrets with the count. And there was a good news to tell him. He had exam today, and all Medivh had taught him proved worthy. So he hurried took the books and said goodbye to the store's owner.

"Wait!"

Garona snapped.

"It's for advanced-level course, isn't it?"

Garona pointed at the books Khadgar'd just paid. He smiled proudly.

"Yes, I passed the exam."  
"Congrats! Then, uh- here."

What Garona handed to Khadgar was a small antique book. It had dirty cover instead of some fancy one, but it looked undoubtedly precious book. To the boy who was puzzled, Garona smiled warmly. Yet, her eyes didn't.

"It's a gift for you. Try reading, for fun. It's about tales and legends about monsters, ghosts, witches..."

She added.

"And vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I was inspired by Medivh's loneliness, and tried to focus on it.  
> I'll update next chapter soon.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed my fic, please don't be shy to leave kudos or comments.


End file.
